


The Break-In

by Obsessed_and_stressed



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom, superfamilyAU
Genre: Other, SuperfamilyAU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_and_stressed/pseuds/Obsessed_and_stressed
Summary: *THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC*Tony and Steve decide to surprise Peter with two visitors. The issue? Peter has a lot on his mind with his newly found powers and must learn to balance school, crime fighting, keeping his identity a secret, and the ‘surprise’ his parents present. Will Peter be able to balance everything or crack under pressure?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever fan fiction, with that being said it might not be to great. Feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism, or negative criticism, it’s all welcome. Suggestions? Let me know, I’d be more than happy to try to incorporate them into the story!

Peter crouched on the edge of a skyscraper, gazing at the busy streets below. He was still getting used to the whole thing, crime-fighting that is. It took small steps, first learning to use the webs, climb walls, then watching Steve train and learning hand in hand combat-which looked easier than it was. He set his focus on a hole-in-the-wall shop just a few doors down. 

Peter stretched, growing tired of waiting for a crime to occur. It’s not that he wanted a crime to occur in the first place, the thing was Peter was anxious to use his newfound powers. He sighed, webbing his way back to the tower. There was a small creaking sound of the window leading into his room as he crawled in. 

He shed the suit, hiding it in one of the floorboards he’d removed a few nights ago. The teen was startled to hear knocking on his door, swiftly pulling his hoodie on. “Um, can I help you?” He hesitated. The knocking turned into banging followed by Tony marching into the room. 

“You thought I wouldn’t find out, huh? A genius like me would be too ignorant to see the signs, that right, Kid?” Tony’s tone was grave and sarcastic all at once while he slowly inched to the teen that was backing away. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Peter muttered, frightened of what his father would say. After all, he’d only been Spider-Man for a month, he couldn’t get caught that quickly, could he? 

Tony set a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Peter, what’d you do, why are you sneaking out?” When he didn’t get a reply he started shaking his son's shoulder. “Peter, why? You know you’re only putting yourself in danger.” He asked, this time louder. “ _Peter_!” 

Peter sprung up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Tony took a step back, holding his hands up as if surrendering. “I didn’t mean to scare you, kid, but you’ll be late for school. Your door was locked and you wouldn’t answer.” Tony eyed his son suspiciously. “Pete, what’s wrong?” 

Peter was quick to get out of bed and rummage through his closet. “Huh? Oh, nothing. I must’ve left the window open.” The teen chewed on his lip nervously, putting his back to Tony to hide the nervous tendency. “I’ll be down soon.” 

Tony took that as a hint that he needed to get out now or be kicked out in a few seconds. He made his way to the kitchen where Steve was finishing making pancakes. 

“Don’t tell me he’s asleep,” he said calmly, glancing over his shoulder at Tony. 

“Hm? No, he’s awake. Just acting weird.” Tony traced an invisible circle on the table. 

Meanwhile, Peter took a shower, got dressed, and was downstairs in a record time of four and a half minutes. As Peter sat down, Steve set a plate in front of him, ruffling his damp hair, little droplets of water flying around. “Good morning, Champ.” Peter dug in immediately. 

Tony and Steve glanced at each other. “Hey, Pete,” Steve tried softly. However, the teen was distracted multitasking between shoveling pancakes and scrolling through his phone. “Peter?” Steve said, equally as soft. 

Tony crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. He was getting worried about how distracted his son was. Not that Peter wasn’t always a little distracted, this morning he was just more distracted than usual. “Peter,” Tony said in a loud tone but not quite yelling. 

Peter looked up at the two, completely unfazed. “Yeah?” He muttered with a mouthful. Steve thought it was cute how Peter had a red ring around his mouth from the berries on the pancakes, it reminded him of when Peter was little. 

The teen swallowed a lump in his throat as his mind started wandering. Had they found out? Was the dream a vision of the future? After all, they were calling him things like ‘Champ’ again, something was definitely off. “Did I do something?” He asked softly, breaking the silence. 

Steve shook his head, Tony grinned. “You’ve been acting weird lately, always think you did something. That makes me suspicious, Kid-“ Steve cut him off by nudging his shoulder. 

“What your dad wanted to say is we have a surprise planned.” Steve was excited, he had that goofy grin he always did at birthdays and Christmas when watching an excited Peter. “I can’t tell you what, but it’ll be great, I promise.” 

Peter took another bite of his pancakes. “Oh, okay, well....” his voice trailed off unsure of how to feel or what to say. ‘Surprises’ were common for Peter from a young age. It was Disney, it was Hawaii, this cruise, that new country-a common occurrence. Not that Peter wanted to act spoiled by not making a big deal out of it but he was older, plus, he had a lot on his mind. 

He set his dishes in the sink and looked back. “Can’t wait, Pops. I’ll be late if I don’t leave now, so...” The lack of enthusiasm in the teen's voice made Tony roll his eyes. “See you guys, can’t wait.” He forced a smile before disappearing into the elevator. 

Steve leaned his back on the counter, shaking his head. “This isn’t a good idea, Tony. What if he doesn’t remember them? What if he gets upset, huh? I mean, he was so little.” Steve was rambling now. 

Tony smirked, shutting Steve up with a gentle kiss. “Hey, he’s a teenager, probably has a lot of stuff on his mind. He did mention he had a test today.” 

Steve was able to loosen up a little and actually laughed. Maybe Tony was right. Hopefully, he was right. “I’m just nervous, I hope this is a good idea.” He gave a weak smile then headed to the gym, he needed to get rid of some stress that he’d built up. God knows he was already stressed about the whole ‘surprise’. 


	2. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback to everyone that gave some! I really appreciate it!

Peter was in the third period, Pre-AP Chemistry. The class was learning about titration, that is everyone except Peter. The teen was brilliant, really, he didn’t have to pay attention to ace the class. The notes he was taking pertained to chemistry, but not fully titration. The web fluid he used needed an upgrade. He wanted to go faster, further.   
  


He chewed on his lip and thought for a second. Add more salicylic acid, the web would lose strength, break quickly. Take away the methanol, the compound would lose it’s the only solvent. Then there came the aspect of force. If he used the formula mass times acceleration he could get the force but then there was circular motion to consider. “Why didn’t I take physics too?” He muttered to himself. 

Dr. Rose caused Peter to lose his train of thought. “Peter?” She crossed her arms, raising a brow. “Still with us?”   
  


“Uh, uh... yeah,” he smiled and glanced at the board. “Well, CaCl2 plus NaOH... okay, calcium chloride added to Sodium Hydroxide makes Calcium Hydroxide and Sodium Chloride.”   
  


Dr. Rose perked up. “See, students, when you do your homework and actually read your assigned chapters you can actually answer my questions.” She gave Peter an unamused look. “But that’s not the question I asked. Go to the office.”   
  


Peter’s eyes widened. “Oh uh...” he shoved his notes in his backpack. Was he really in trouble for that? He figured it'd be easier to just go to the office rather than arguing or asking questions. His mind started wandering again, he knew he shouldn’t have hidden his old suit under the lockers...  
  


When he arrived at the office the secretary was typing away. Peter stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with his backpack straps. “Um, ex-excuse me?” No luck. “Excuse me?” He said a little louder. 

The secretary looked up. “Dr. Rose sent me?” Peter muttered, going a little red. 

The woman nodded. “You’re that Peter kid, right? You’re checking out, your dad called, the cars out front.” She hadn’t even finished talking when she was already typing away again.   
  


The teen was greeted by Happy at the entrance of the school. “Peter, what took so long? We’ve gotta go, come on.” Peter climbed into the back seat and sighed. 

“Happy, where are we going?” He asked a little impatiently. The backpack was tossed onto the floor and the teen slouched in his seat.   
  


Happy glanced in the rearview mirror. “What? The airport. Didn’t they tell you?” He cursed under his breath, glancing out the window. “You aren’t supposed to know that, you just pretend to be surprised, okay, Kid?”   
  


Peter sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” Another trip, this meant a break from crime-fighting. A break would be nice, but Peter was on a roll, he didn’t want to take a break now. He thought about where they might be going this time for the rest of the thirty-minute drive. 

Peter got out of the car with his backpack on and earned a confused look from Happy. “What’s this for? Are you going to do homework while you wait? We’re late, the flight should be here in...” he glanced at his watch. “A minute and a half, come on.” Happy set a hand on Peter’s shoulder and ushered him toward the airport. “Your parents are going to kill me.”   
  


Peter wallowed along, not appreciating the pressure to hurry up. He looked around at the sculptures that were set up around the airport while Happy called Tony informing him they’d arrived. “Happy, where are we going?” Happy put up his index finger and continued with his conversation.

”Yes, we’re almost there,” Happy looked around for a second. “He’s right here,” Happy caught the loop of the teen's backpack as he tried to walk away. “Call you back,” he shook his head, furrowing his brows. “Where do you think you’re going?”   
  


Peter gave a small glare. “To the bathroom?” He gestured at the restrooms behind him. “I don’t know how long this flight is, you know I hate airplane bathrooms.”   
  


Happy sighed. “Fine, give me the backpack, and hurry, I meant it.” Happy held his hand out, waiting for the bag. 

Peter hesitated. The suit was in there, in a hidden pocket and all, but still. Could he risk it? He slowly gave it to Happy and walked off, glancing back to make sure Happy wasn’t digging through the bag. Not that he would, anyway, he figured it was school books. Peter was odd that way, the school had the option of online books and Peter did carry around his laptop, but just preferred physical books also.   
  


Happy put one of the straps over his shoulder and ushered Peter after he came out of the bathroom. “Geez, you carry rocks in here or what?” He teased trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t really work.

  
Tony and Steve were waiting by the baggage claim a little impatiently. “Tony, they should be here, do you think they missed the flight or it got delayed?” Steve crossed his arms, looking around nervously. 

“Capsicle, calm down. They’re adults now, I’m sure they’re fine. Happy and Peter should be here soon and so will they. They might just be caught in a crowd or something. Look, there’s Happy.” 

Peter spotted his parents and rushed over, growing tired of being led around. “Where are we going? Happy won’t tell me. Also, shouldn’t we be getting to a terminal?”

Tony rose a brow. “Happy didn’t tell you where we were going because we’re staying here in New York...” he ruffled a confused Peter’s hair and smirked. “You just love to travel, don’t you? I’ll take you to Disney this weekend, hm?” He half teased. If Peter said the word, Tony would take him. He got most everything he wanted.   
  


Peter rolled his eyes. “Pops, what’s going on?” He asked softly, just wanting a clear answer.   
  


Steve forced a smile to hide his nervousness. “We’re picking up visitors. That’s all.”   
  


Just then luggage started to scatter on the conveyer belt and everyone looked around curiously.   
  


A couple approached the group. The guy was tall and slim, with silverish white hair and a little bit of scruff on his face. He was wearing running shoes, joggers, and a black and white Adidas jacket. What was odd to Peter was that he looked way too young to have white hair. Then there was the woman, she had brownish red hair, and was tall as well. She wore a sun hat, a long maroon coat, black pants, and boots. What stood out to Peter the most was the number of rings on her hands.

  
“Steve, Tony, it’s great to see you both,” the woman hugged Steve. They were both grinning, to Peter they both seemed close to tears.   
  


Meanwhile, the guy shook Tony’s hand, both seemed elated to see each other as well. “Ey, Stark, Rogers! Happy! How’ve you both been?” Tony pulled him in for a hug, ruffling his hair even though the man was almost a whole head taller than Tony. 

The four were laughing and exchanging hugs and greetings while Peter stood with Happy. Even Happy was smiling. This was odd to Peter because he still had no idea who the hell these people were. Why would his parents be excited to see what Peter thought were business partners?   
  


The woman took Peter’s hand and smiled softly. This caused Peter to furrow his brows and back away into Happy. Happy patted his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he whispered softly.   
  


“You must be, Petey, right?” She asked, letting go of the teen's hand. The name puzzled Peter, no one had called him ‘Petey’ since he was about nine and a half. “Oh, you’ve grown up so much.” She had an accent, almost Russian?   
  


He hesitated and hugged back. There was a warm feeling about this woman, it was odd. It wasn’t like a crush feeling, more of like an older sister, or aunt maybe.   
  


The man with white hair spun Peter around, immediately ruffling his hair. “Peter, my man! You got tall, well taller! Still look like a little shrimp and all but with some training, we can get you some big ol’ muscles!”   
  


Peter's eyes were wide and he’d gone stiff, defensive, why was this guy touching him? Why was he all buddy-buddy with him? His parents exchanged a worried glance then glanced at Happy and the lady.   
  


“He doesn’t remember us?” The white-haired man scoffed. “You don’t remember us!” He let go of Peter and grinned. “Peter, I’m Pietro, Pietro Maximoff, and this is Wanda Maximoff!”

Peter frown, backing into Happy again. “Nice to meet you?” He said softly. This was the surprise? Two people, that sounded like they were from Russia? 

Steve sighed, these would be a long few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!


	3. Dinner and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* this chapter contains a few swear words here and there.

Steve sighed, this would be a long couple of days. “Peter was, what, four?” He shrugged. “I thought he would remember you two.”

Peter was still utterly confused after the whole greeting. The more he looked at them, the vaguer of a memory he got. “I sort of remember.” He muttered, trying to make matters better.

Tony clapped his hands together after a brief moment of awkward silence. “Steve and I have a few more things to fix at the house. You guys go with Peter and Happy and they’ll take you around the city for a bit.” After seeing the look of confusion mixed with betrayal on Peter’s face, Tony frown.

While Happy and the twins got the luggage off of the conveyer belt, Tony pulled Peter to the side. “Peter, do you want to ride with us? Did I say something wrong?” He asked in a mutter.

Well, Peter hadn’t seen these people in about ten years. Throwing them all in a BMW SUV didn’t really seem ideal to Peter. He hadn’t gotten any answers yet! Not that the answers wouldn’t come later, it’s just that now wasn’t the time. “Yeah, I want to go with you and Pops.”

Tony nodded slowly. “I just wanted to all you catch up. I guess it was stupid of me to think that, Christ. Sending my poor kid off with Happy and two almost strangers.” He was saying it all to be dramatic, guilt trip Peter. It should’ve been Peter trying to guilt-trip Tony but their family wasn’t average, to say the least.

“You’re right, it might seem rude of me not to go... it’s okay, I’ll manage.” How bad could it be?

Pretty bad. Not only had Peter carried his backpack that seemed to weigh a literal ton but also dragged around luggage because Happy didn’t want to get a cart for all of it. He kept insisting Peter help because the twins were guests. Not that Pietro was offering to drag his own luggage, Wanda offered several times though. 

Now Steve and Tony were on their way to the tower and that left Peter in the backseat with a loud Pietro, a small suitcase between them, and paper on the floor all while Wanda and Happy sat comfortably in the front.

“I’m sorry there’s paperback there, again, Peter does his homework on the way to the tower sometimes and just makes little hamster homes back there.” Happy glanced in the rearview mirror. It was more of a gentle tease to lighten the mood rather than a real apology.

It got under Peter’s skin either way and Pietro and Wanda laughed lightly. He rolled his eyes, shoveling paper up and jamming it into the backpack. What really got him was that Happy was talking as if he were not there or if he were a little kid again.

Wanda glanced back. “Petey-can I still call you that?” After a shrug from the teen, Wanda went on. “Peter, what do you want to show us about the city?”

Peter propped his chin on his hand. “Well, I don’t know what all you remember from New York. What’s new, what’s gone.” He shrugged, thinking for a moment. There were some great views on the rooftops of some buildings but how would he get them up there? The better question, how would he explain why he’d been there before? The more he thought about it the more he got an urge to put the suit on and web around the city. “There’s Delmars?”

Wanda grinned, moving to glance back at the two. “Delmar’s sounds lovely, don’t you think so Pietro?”

Pietro attempted to stretch his legs only causing the suitcase to squish Peter further to the door. He then crossed his arms behind his head, smirking at the teen. “What’s a Delmar’s? What do you do there?”

Peter tried to not make a face at being shoved a little more into the door. “It’s a bodega, sells the best sandwiches in Queens.” He gave a small smile seeing how the two seemed at least a little interested.

Happy nodded. “Peter’s right. The only thing is your dads have dinner planned. Why don’t we try something else?”

Pietro grinned, nodding. “Yeah, Peter, you don’t want Wanda and me to take you to the park? The one with dinosaurs? You used to beg us 24/7 to go, you remember?”

Wanda shook her head. “No, Pietro, Peter liked the meadows one, what was it? Flushing Meadows, that’s the one.”

Wanda went on with giving specific stories and arguing that there were no dinosaurs but the teen had zoned out. He was looking between the two, something was off. They fought like a couple, they looked like they were the same age and could be a couple but something was off. They looked the same age and also looked very similar if Peter was honest it was a little eerie how similar the two looked.

“You two look a lot alike for a husband and wife,” he blurted out of nowhere. It’s not that he meant to, it just sort of slipped out. He got worried about seeing the two confused expressions he got in return. The expressions quickly turned into laughter and little ‘ew’s’ and ‘gross’ between laughter. Even Happy gave Peter a look of disapproval in the rearview mirror.

Wanda shook her head. “You really don’t remember us, do you? Peter, Pietro and I, we’re twins.”

Pietro nodded in agreement, reaching over to ruffle Peter’s hair.

Peter blushed to a deep shade of red and sank further into his seat, staying quiet for the remainder of the ride.

The other three kept up a small conversation but it was the usual ‘how was traveling’ and ‘how’s life been’ deal. Happy stopped the car at Flushing Meadows Corona Park, they all needed a little nostalgia and not to mention stretching their legs. There was a giant globe sculpture made out of metal that was hollow. The four made their way toward it and Happy gave the twins a little bit of background history of the park and of Queens.

Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of the sculpture. For as many times as he’d seen it, it seemed to have a new shape almost as if there were continents that hadn’t been there, the shape was more oval now... the statute was the same really, but it just had a new light to Peter.

Happy got his phone out and set the three up in front of the statue for a picture. When the flash went off, it hit Peter. He did remember being here with the two. He was four and he was climbing inside of the globe, Wanda had to coax him to get down with promising ice cream later and Pietro said he’d give Peter a piggyback ride through the park, it was the best piggyback ride too. Then another time he scraped his knee up while running to the ‘spray show’ as Peter called it. He insisted that Pietro give him a piggyback ride because he was the ‘fastest dude in the galaxy’ then ended up bleeding all over Pietro’s shirt. He remembered, a little at least.

Happy pointed his thumb at the twins that were chatting and walking along. “Pete?”

Peter snapped out of it and followed, staring at the floor. He was hiding a small smile.

Happy didn’t notice the smile, he thought Peter was genuinely upset. “Peter, I’m sorry we aren’t going to Delmar’s, okay? I promise another day-tomorrow if you want, okay?”

Peter shrugged and smiled. “That’s okay, Happy. We go all the time. Maybe some other day.”

The rest of the car ride was a little better. The twins shared their stories of all they’d done when they were gone while Happy pointed out landmarks and some of Tony and Steve’s favorite places. It wasn’t until almost six o’clock that they arrived at the tower. They’d spent a little too much time looking at monuments, landmarks, and other locations that gave them a sense of nostalgia, they ended up going up to three cities over in the end. The four were greeted by Tony and Steve then led to the dining room.

“I hope Happy didn’t bore you too much with naming every remotely historical landmark, did he?” Tony smirked, glancing back.

Wanda shook her head, giving a short laugh. “No, no, it was entertaining. I enjoyed it.” She glanced around at the decor and furniture, it was different from ten years ago, obviously. “I love what you’ve done to the place. It’s beautiful really.”

Pietro nodded. “Minimalistic I’d say. Plenty of room for running around.”

Happy said his goodbyes for the day and left the family with their guests. “You guys must be starving. You remember how great of a cook Steve is, right? What was that dish Wanda was so obsessed with, some sort of pasta,” Tony tapped his thumb to his chin.

Steve smiled. “Yeah, canelones and-and chocolate chip and banana pancakes!” It was nice to see the two excited for a change. Usually, Tony was secluded in the lab for hours at a time and Steve was busy with work. They set a time aside for family and relaxing but it wasn’t quite like this.

Wanda scoffed, looking up. “Oh my god, Steve, those were the best canalones, I swear. Pietro with his pancakes, Jesus, he begged almost every morning for those. How many was his record?” The lady chuckled and moved her hair out of her face. 

Tony snorted, crossing his arms. “Like 3,000?” The three laughed while Pietro gave them a playful pout.

“What can I say? Fast metabolism, delicious food? Not a good mix.” He gave a small smirk remembering the fluffiness of the pancakes and the taste of the semisweet melted chocolate.

Peter nodded, feeling a little left out of the conversation. “Pops had chocolate chips on back stock for ages. I got so sick of them at some point.” He gave a shy smile, running a hand through his hair.

Eventually, they did sit down for dinner. Steve cooked because Tony liked to be what he called ‘adventurous’ with cooking which really meant he thought of different ingredients and threw them in the oven. This only worked one out of ten times so Peter suggested he stick to the chemistry that didn’t deal with food. They all had a plate in front of them of chicken piccata with pasta, asparagus, and mashed potatoes on the side.

“It smells and tastes like heaven.” Pietro mused with a mouthful.

Peter glanced over and nodded. “Yeah, Pops, looks great.” 

Tony came back with a chilled bottle of white wine. “Wine? Anyone?” He poured himself a glass earning a look of disapproval from his husband. “Steve, come on, they’re twenty-five.” He was already filling Wanda’s glass before she could even respond.

Pietro put a hand over his glass. “No, no, I don’t drink white wine. How about some beer?”

Tony rose a brow. “Since when do you drink beer?”

Pietro grinned. “Remember the beer that kept going missing about, hmm, ten years ago?”

Tony’s eyes widened and he scoffed. “You little-, don’t give my baby any ideas.” Not that Peter would, beer still tasted like piss water to him.

Dinner was nice, that is until Tony had had a glass of wine after a glass of wine... “Steve, you remember how much of a pain this little motherfucker was? God, did you have a thing for getting into trouble.” He pointed a finger at Pietro. “You knew how it got under our skin, you just got a kick out of it, admit it!” It was all in a teasing matter, of course.

Pietro laughed, shaking his head. His cheeks were a rose shade by now. He’d given in to a glass of wine, or maybe a few. The fast metabolism kept him from not really getting drunk, which was really a blessing in this scenario, but he was a little tipsy. “Come on, old man, you know you would’ve done the same in my position. You would just get so worked up and upset but you couldn’t do anything about it.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how many times I would be doing something, like-like when I was fixing my suits and then boom! The wrench I was using? Gone! The piece of armor I’d spent twenty minutes cleaning? Now dirty with motherfucking fingers prints from those damn chocolate banana pancakes.”   
  


Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Language.”   
  


Pietro leaned back in his chair, chuckling. “And no one believed you or at least didn’t do anything about it.” He switched his attention to Steve. “You still do that? The whole ‘language’ thing?” He mocked the blonde's deep voice then laughed at himself. It was a pretty pathetic impersonation.   
  


Wanda sighed, shaking her head at Pietro. “Pietro, that’s enough.” She said in a warning tone. 

“Oh, stop, Wanda, you know I’m twelve minutes older, don’t you little sister?” Pietro was still leaning back in his chair and smirked at seeing Wanda’s expression. He’d annoyed her as he wanted. 

“Okay!” Steve stood up and clapped his hands together for emphasis. “Who wants dessert, you want dessert, Wanda? How about you, Son?” He muttered frantically. 

“Yes, desert sounds great,” Wanda muttered, forcing a smile and restraining herself from strangling Pietro. 

“Need help, Pops?” Peter asked, already jumping up. The two disappeared into the kitchen.

Pietro grinned. “Tony, remember that game? What was it, frisbee destruction?” 

"Frisbee explosion!” Tony chuckled, leaning back. “Let’s do it!” 

"Steve, they’re playing the frisbee game.” Wanda muttered, hiding her face in embarrassment. 

“Pops?” Peter tried to get his attention. “Pops,” he tried again.

Steve turned around almost two minutes later, balancing plates and an apple strudel pie, topped with caramel drizzle. “Sorry, Pete, yes?”

He gestured to the dining room. “Wanda said something about a frisbee game?”   
  


Steve’s eyes widened. “Oh no, Pete, hold this, stay here.” He frantically shoved the pie and plates into his son's arms before dashing to the dining room. “Tony, I swear,”  
  
On one side of the dining room Tony was holding up his hand with IronMan glove on his hand, the middle glowed a bright blue. On the other side was Pietro, the plates from dinner. 

“Ready, Old Man?” Pietro challenged. “Still think you got it?” 

Tony stumbled a little. “I’ll show you old man, Roadrunner.” He smirked as if challenging the other back. 

The plate was thrown at a record speed, but Tony was able to blast it into fragments. Pietro laughed and threw two plates at once, Tony was able to shatter them both. “All you got?”

Wanda watched, frozen in horror. “Pietro, you idiot! This isn’t your house!” She marches over, taking the plates away. “My God,” 

Peter was standing in the doorway, horrified from the scene. He’d seen Tony’s drunk side a few times before but never this ‘destroying the nice dishes’ side.

Steve rushed to Tony, gently pushing his hand down. “Tony, your son is watching you, what were you thinking? You could’ve seriously hurt someone.” He said in a low grave tone. Steve wasn’t one to yell. He was so confused about how everything had gone south so fast. 

Tony giggled and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, the armor slowly dispersing from his hand. “Stevie, what’s for dessert? Is it by any chance,” Tony gave him that classic Stark smirk. “Fondue?”

He let go of Steve and turned to the twins. “Have you ever heard the fondue story? You see Steve thought that,” 

“Tony, stop, you’re drunk.” He hissed, turning a deep shade of red. 

“Steve, Steve, I’m sorry,” Pietro was chuckling now about who knows what. “I didn’t mean to, I wasn’t thinking.”   
  
“You never think,” Wanda grumbled.

Steve sighed. “It’s not anyone’s fault, it’s just the excitement of the occasion.” That’s at least what he’d call it.   
  


Wanda rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, that’s a good reason for my brother to act like a child.”   
  


“Tony, how about you go to bed? It’s been a long day.” Steve mumbled, already leading, almost dragging, Tony in the direction of their room. 

Wanda scowled at Pietro. “One day, not even that, you’re only tipsy, did you really have to play your game right now, inside?”

Pietro tried to keep a straight face and broke into laughter. “Aw, come on, just like good old times!”   
  


The woman spotted Peter in the door frame. “Peter, do you know where Pietro’s room is?” 

The teen snapped out of his daze and nodded, setting the pie and plates to the side. “Yeah, the guest rooms are this way. I’m not sure which is which.”   
  


Pietro was led by a very aggravated Wanda. “I’m so sorry, Peter. This is a mess, I swear he’s usually not this,” Wanda looked her twin up and down. “unpleasant, that’s what brothers are like though.”   
  


It hadn’t really fazed Peter that much. He saw a lot, way worse than Pietro and Tony tonight, he lived with the avengers after all. “It’s no big deal.”

Wanda walked into the room and a small grin appeared on her face. “This, this is Pietro’s room.” The room had been decorated, it wasn’t the plain grey room in was this morning. There were movie references everywhere and a framed poster of the cartoon roadrunner.

”Pshhh,” Pietro looked around, wide-eyed. “The old man really outdid himself.”   
  


After ten minutes of Wanda arguing with her brother she was able to coax him to stay in his room then ushered Peter out. “Sweet Peter, I’m sorry you had to see that.” She felt bad after seeing Peter’s mortified expression while he stood in the doorway minutes ago in the kitchen.   
  


The teen shrugged it off. Fifteen minutes later Steve found Peter and Wanda in the living room watching the television. 

“You mean it? I really destroyed all your makeup palettes and you weren’t mad?” Peter was curled up against the side of the couch.   
  


“You put it all over your face, it was hilarious! I’m sure your parents have pictures. Besides, in the sweetest, smallest voice you said, ‘I wanted to be like you, Wanda! Do I look pretty too?’ Really, it was adorable.”   
  


Steve grinned, sitting between the two. “I’m sorry about that whole fiasco.” He handed them a slice of pie each. 

The three laughed in unison, digging in. “We’ll help you clean up the dining room, Pops.” Peter offered. “I never expected Dad to do that.”   
  


Steve shook his head. “No, no, you two don’t worry about anything. Peter, you focus on school, okay? And Wanda, you’re on vacation, relax for a while.”   
  


They watched the rest of the movie and then a second movie. By the time that was over most of the pie was gone and it was close to ten O’clock. Steve sent Peter to bed, he didn’t want him up too late or the morning would be rough for all of them. After that, he showed Wanda her room before returning to clean up the mess in the kitchen. He finally settled down for the night in his own room. Maybe things wouldn’t be too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter was much much longer than the past two... to me at least, reading over it it didn’t seem that long. Anyway,,, I’m not sure if it’s better that it was or it’s just a bunch of ‘word fluff’. Let me know what you think, is the length better? Is it too much? Good length but crappy content? Does it need more depth? Anything you guys want to see in the future chapters? Any how, let me know!


	4. Robots and Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long to update, I’ve been quite busy lately. Anyway, I hope someone is still reading this. If there’s anything you want to see happen in future chapters feel free to let me know! Sorry again for the super late update!

The next morning was chaotic, to say the least. Peter was awoken by the sound of Pietro running down the hall. The teen buried his face deeper into the pillow. _Don’t be seven, don’t be seven,_ he thought to himself but really got his hopes up. When he managed to glance up at the alarm clock that read 7:10. He groaned, tossing and throwing his several layers of blankets over himself. 

Last night after Steve sent Peter to bed, Peter had a different plan in mind. He got his suit on, went out the window, and before he knew it was soaring through New York City ending up in Queens barely a half-hour later. New York City was beautiful at night, but there was something about Queens that kept Peter coming back for more. 

Spider-Man didn’t spot any crimes so he just ended up webbing from building to building. At one point Peter was crouch on the edge of an abandoned skyscraper. Chills ran through his body as he remembered the dream from the night before. There wasn’t much to do while in his suit so he decided on watching the city lights change as cars zoomed by. He lost track of time until he began to nod off, realizing it was hours later, four in the morning to be exact.   
  


That’s why he wasn’t eager to get out of his bed this early. The door creaked slowly to Peter’s disapproval. Surely it was Steve or Tony ready to tell him he would be late or tell him he shouldn’t have stayed up so late. His train of thought was disrupted by a jab to his ribs. A low growl came from the mountain of blankets that were being jabbed.   
  


“I swear if you poke my ribs again,” Peter grumbled, trying time untangle himself from the cocoon he’d made himself. Once he was untangled, he sat up with a major bed head and a death glare. However, he wasn’t met with Steve or Tony’s face, instead, it was Pietro. 

  
“Ouch, this is how you treat guests?” Pietro smirked, gesturing to the door frame. “Banana chocolate chip pancakes, if you get out of bed any time soon we can have a contest, see if you can beat my record.” He chuckled at Peter’s small pout, which reminded him of old times. “Your Dad’s say you better not be late for school,” he imitated Steve and shook a finger at the teen. “Oh, and don’t forget to put clothes on, it’d be a shameful embarrassment showing up to school in underwear.” He scrunched his nose up with a grin and waltzed out of the room.   
  


The entire Stark-Rogers floor smelled like bananas and chocolate with a hint of Waffle House. In the kitchen, Tony sat drinking coffee, nursing a major headache, Steve was between making more batter and more pancakes, Pietro was going from person to person bothering them for fun, and finally, Wanda sat reading her book. The kitchen was quiet in the aspect of talking but loud with the different kitchen gadgets going on.   
  


Peter came in with his hood over his head. He too had a headache but it wasn’t from a hangover like Tony’s but rather from the lack of sleep. He looked at the clock and had fifteen minutes to leave if he wanted to make it on time. In any bad case scenario, he could web his way there then lose the suit.   
  


Steve disrupted Peter’s thoughts by shoving a plate of pancakes in his hands and pulled his hood off of his head. “Eat your breakfast Peter, Happy’s taking you to school.” He earned an eye roll from the teen but decided to ignore it for the moment. He was a teenager after all. Peter had told him earlier that week that he didn’t like pulling up to the school with a chauffeur to drop him off. He’d said he wanted to be a ‘normal’ teenager, ride the bus, not get treated better just because of who his parents were. 

“Pete, up for that challenge?” Pietro asked from across the table. 

“I’ll be late for,” Peter yawned, rubbing his eyes. “For school.” The teen propped up his chin on his hand, slowly falling back asleep.   
  


Pietro was able to catch the teen by the shoulders before he face-planted into the pancakes. “Woah there Tiger, you feel okay?” The tone was more serious than Pietro’s usual tone, maybe not so serious as it was concerned. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open and he quickly pushed Pietro’s hands away. “I’m great, just,” he shrugged, leaning back. “Tiered?” Exhausted was a better word.   
  


Tony rose a brow from the other edge of the table. “Pete, did you stay up late?” He chided, sipping his coffee. Not that Tony would do anything if Peter did stay up, it was obvious which parent he got that from.

The teen gave a small eye roll and began to poke at the breakfast. “Look who’s talking.” He grumbled.

Pietro decided to lay off for a bit, the kid looked pallid and like he could pass out any second. Usually, nothing stopped Pietro from being himself but he felt bad for Peter, after all as far as he knew Peter still thought of him as a stranger. A few glimpses of memories here and there weren’t enough.   
  


Tony squinted at his watch after seeing a notification pop up. “Peter, time to go, Happy’s our front.” When the teen didn’t move just yet Tony rubbed his temples. “Pete, come on, get a move on,” 

“I know, I know, I’m leaving, geez,” Peter interrupted rushing out of the kitchen. He already felt sluggish and being pestered didn’t help. Once he went down the elevator and saw the car he got in and almost instantly fell asleep.   
  


Happy didn’t question it, he knew Peter tended to stay up studying, at least that’s what he thought. As long as the teen wasn’t bothering him or wasn’t hurt, he’d let him do whatever he wanted. There was no point in waking him up until he got to the school, otherwise, he’d have to deal with a cranky Peter. The quiet ride ended and Happy gently shook his shoulder. “Peter, if you don’t feel better later you text me or your dads, okay?”   
  


Peter lazily gave a thumbs up before stumbling out of the car. He really needed to work on a schedule.   
  


Back at the tower Tony and Pietro were on the track at the training deck while Steve and Wanda sat in the living room. They were by the giant window that displayed the city. 

“I hope he’s okay,” Steve muttered, sketching away on the note pad in his lap. 

Wanda shrugged. “He’s a teenager, you raised two before him, remember that.” Wanda have the other a small smile as she too sketched on a canvas.   
  


“You and Pietro were a handful at first, I admit that,” Steve teased, looked over for a second. “But Peter isn’t like this, he’s been all moody and snappy, always tired,” Steve tilted his head to get a better angle of the buildings below. 

”Pietro and I weren’t moody, snappy, and constantly tired?” She scoffed gently. “Again, teenager things. I’m sure it’ll pass.”   
  


The pencil was set down on the notepad led by Steve’s heavy sigh. “About a month ago,” Steve pursed his lips in thought. “Peter came home, we had a few people over that day for dinner. He got home from school, got off the elevator, he rode the bus that day. Anyway, he looked horribly pale.” Steve’s face scrunched up thinking of the moment again. “He said he was going to bed, he didn’t feel good and then,” Steve drew a line in the air with his hand. “Just passed out. Buck and I got him up. Tony insisted we take him to the Med Wing but Peter, he started crying, begging to just get some rest.” Steve shrugged. “He called me Papa for the first time in years... I promised he wouldn’t go to the Med Wing if he got better.”   
  


Wanda nodded slowly. “Is Peter okay? What’s wrong?” She feared Steve was about to drop a major secret on her from how serious he was. Truthfully, it was an extremely impactful event, becoming Spiderman and all, but no one knew that’s what had happened except Peter. She hadn’t noticed until now but her heart rate was slowly rising. 

Steve semi-smiled. “No, he got better, slept that whole day, he had a low-grade fever.” He glanced at the city below him. “Point is, ever since then he’s been acting a little off.”   
  


“I’ll try to see if he opens up to me. I can’t promise much though.” She sighed reminiscing how things used to be when they were all younger, much simpler times for everyone.   
  


Steve smiled thankfully. The tables were turning, whereas Wanda used to tell her problems and get advice from Steve, now the man was getting advice from her.   
  


A few hours passed by and Peter found himself in the crowded loud lunchroom. This didn’t help at all with his headache or lack of sleep. “Ned, you’re sure the library was closed for a Key Club meeting?” Peter muttered, rubbing his temple.   
  


Ned watched with concern, nodding slowly. “There was the sign, first off. Second, the librarian, the old one, not the hot one, ushered me out and asked if I could read or if she should send me back to primary school.”   
  


Peter sighed, drinking more water hoping that would somehow help. He was pretty close to texting Happy to pick him up and fake some sort of sickness for more pity. 

Ned interrupted Peter’s train of thought after almost a minute of silence. “Peter, where were you yesterday? You checked out during chemistry is what MJ said. You also didn’t answer my texts.”   
  


Peter gently hit his palm to his forehead. “Sorry man, my bad. My parents had this,” he waved his hand in a dismissive motion. “This whole surprise thing. They told me in the morning but I was distracted thinking about... you know, the thing...” his voice trailed off and he rose his eyebrows a little.   
  


Ned nodded excitedly knowing Peter was referring to Spider-Man. To Peter’s knowledge, his best friend was the only one that knew and he wanted to keep it that way.   
  


“Anyway, you know they always do stuff like that. It’s not that I don’t appreciate it, it’s just that since it’s so often it kind of takes the special effect from it,” Peter scrunched his nose up feeling that he sounded a little bratty. “Sorry, off-topic, Happy drove me to the airport, and then Wanda and Pietro showed up.” He shrugged, messing with the salt that had been spilled on the table.   
  


Ned waited for Peter to continue and nodded slowly after Peter didn’t say anything else. “Okay... quick question, who are Wanda and Pietro? Your grandparents? Those are old people names.” Ned frown in thought then gasped. “Are they Avengers too?” He hissed.  
  


Peter scoffed and shook his head. “Avengers? No, Pietro and my Dad played a game called frisbee destruction and it was–,” his mouth stayed open as if he was about to continue but then his face contorted in confusion. “Wait, I dunno. They could be Avengers, I didn’t ask. They lived at the tower like ten years ago. That’s all I really know.” Peter turned a light shade of pink and looked away. “I thought they were married but it turns out they’re twins.” He muttered under his breath, clearly embarrassed.   
  


Ned’s jaw dropped and he began to laugh. “Christ, Peter, how did you not remember that, I mean, you lived at the tower ten years ago, right?”   
  


“Yeah,” came a hesitant reply from the teen. “But I have trouble remembering things before the age of five and a half.” He glanced over at the clock. “Maybe we can hang out this weekend, I dunno. You can meet them if you want.”   
  


Ned’s eyes lit up. A trip to Peter's house was always awesome, whether it was watching movies in the home theatre, building LEGOs, or even at some points hanging out with the Avengers, it was always a good time. Ned was over frequently so most people recognized him. Happy drove the two teens around the countless amount of times before. “Yeah, man, I should be able to.”   
  


Finally, 3:30PM rolled around meaning freedom for Peter. He’d texted his parents letting them know he’d catch the bus but really wanted to swing around town for a bit. Once Peter had walked far enough into the city where it was busy but not too busy, he slipped away into an alleyway. He’d figured out which alleys had camera’s and which didn’t. It wasn’t too difficult because who really paid attention to what went on in alleyways in New York? Not many.   
  


Peter was getting good at the whole switching into his suit. At first switching to the new tighter suit had been a challenge, the word challenge was an understatement. The new suit was, however, more protective than the hoodie, sweatpants, and goggles.   
  


He crawled onto the wall, quickly scaling to be unseen. The building was nearly twenty story’s high, like most buildings around it. There was a video game store that he frequented nearby and he tilted his head seeing the posters torn up in the window. The door that was usually propped open for customers, was shut. That only happened when it was raining or extremely windy.   
  


The teen walked closer to the edge and almost fell, debris scraped off of the edge where Peter had just stepped. He threw a web at a flag pole across the street. He found himself swinging and was able to stop himself from hitting the glass door.   
  


Peter opened the door quietly, crawling onto the ceiling quickly and swiftly. His focus shifted to two men holding a gun at the young man who worked the register. Peter had to be even more careful in this situation, one wrong move and someone, an innocent civilian to be exact, could die.   
  


“You have more dough, now hand it over,” The taller man shoved the gun closer, “times tickin’, kid.”

The young man behind the register put up his hands in defeat. “Look man, I don’t get paid enough for this, that’s all that’s in the register, we’re a video game store. Most people don’t shop in-store anymore.” He said trying to remain calm but his heart was racing.   
  


The shorter burglar was looking around at the shelves, shoving the few items that seemed to have real value into a sack. “This a shit hole, ‘course they don’t got any money!” Peter thought he sounded like Joe Pesci.

Peter jumped down, swiftly kicking the gun out of the man's hands then spinning around, trapping him in a web. He fell with a crisp thud and cursed. He jumped back and webbed the shorter man to the display shelves.   
  


Peter grinned taking the money back, handing it to the young man. “Hey, uh, dude,” he tried to make his voice deeper in hopes they wouldn’t realize he was the youngest one there. “You should be more careful.” He gently shook his finger at him unsure of what to do.

Not even a split second later goosebumps rose all over Peter’s body accompanied by a cold sweat. All he could hear was ringing in his ears, it was like everything was going in slow motion. He cupped his hands over his ear letting out a small shriek. A third burglar had tried to shoot him and barely grazed the fabric of Peter’s suit. His breath hitched and he froze up in fear.   
  


A third robber Peter hadn’t noticed stood at the doorway, gun still in hand. When he saw Spider-Man freeze, he saw it as an opportunity to grab the money and run. 

Peter was breathing heavily. As much as he tried he couldn’t compose himself, this had never happened before. He came to his senses and ran almost three blocks after the man, webbing him to a brick wall before webbing back to the rooftops.   
  


Steve checked his watch and frown. Even if the bus was a little late his son should’ve been here by now. He thought about what Wanda said and maybe she was right. She was probably right. Peter was growing up, he wasn’t their baby anymore. As if on cue Peter came in looking pale.   
  


“Peter, are you okay?” Steve frowned, walking over to set a hand on his son’s shoulder. 

Peter shook his head. “I,” he could still feel the ringing in his ears from the bullet. “No, I,” he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “I missed the bus and walked home–jogged at some point.”   
  


Steve rose a brow with a small smile. “Did you now?” He embraced the teen in a hug, ruffling his hair. “If you want to roam around the city you just ask, okay?”   
  


Peter leaned against Steve’s chest, not really listening. He was too distracted to really pay attention. “Thanks, Pops,” Peter glanced up with a grin. “I’ll ask next time, promise.”   
  


Steve let go and nodded. “You better.” He made a little shooing motion at the boy. “Now go downstairs, Pietro and Dad are waiting in the lab.”   
  


Peter gave the blonde thumbs up as he walked backwards. “You got it.”   
  


He jogged down the stairs, trying to shake the recent event from his mind. The glass door slid open and Peter took a step inside, instantly being greeted by a tight hug from Pietro. 

“Little Man, you’re back, how was school?” He wrapped his arm around Peter’s neck and gave him a noogie to which Peter laughed and pushed away.

”Hey, hey, you’ll screw up my hair,” he joked, cracking a smile. It was nice to see Peter actually getting along with Pietro. His loud personality tended to clash with Peter’s quiet occasionally witty personality.   
  


Tony took off his goggles for a second. “Petey, you want to come and give me a hand? Get your goggles and gloves.”   
  


Peter grinned and got his gear on. From an early age, he enjoyed tinkering around with Tony in the lab. However, his time was limited in the lab, Steve didn’t think it was good for their son to be around dangerous materials. Peter was a smart kid, they all knew that, but he was also accident-prone. 

“What’re you working on?” He pulled up a stool beside Tony and reviewed the larger metal pieces and shrapnel that were scattered. 

“A new mark, I’m wanting to add a little more silver to the suit,” Tony said simply.   
  


Peter smirked and stared at the man. “Seriously, a new suit for color preference?”   
  


Tony grinned, nodding. These were the best moments, he and his son doing what he loved. “That and the last mission beat the suit up a bit.”   
  


Pietro watched the two, leaning back, as they fused together with the metal pieces. Typically Peter, being the son, would be holding a flashlight as Tony, the father would be scolding him for ‘not holding the flashlight right’ while learning to fix cars. At least that’s how it was in most regular families, nothing was regular about this family though.

“This is great, Tony and Peter, just like Bob the Builder but it’s builders. That was the name, right?” The only reason Pietro was familiar with the cartoons was due to Peter not only watching them constantly but bugging Pietro to watch with him. The factor that they lived in Sokovia as orphans might have also played a favor in that. Of course, that was ten years ago. “Glad to see you graduated from the plastic saw and hammer and work with the big kid stuff.” Plastic or not the little hammer Peter had as a kid still hurt if thrown hard enough.

”Didn’t think I’d make it,” Peter joked with an eye roll.   
  


Tony frown and gestured to a work station that was scattered with an assortment of wires, papers, and just about anything you could think of. “Peter does great, he builds little things on his own.” He was unsure of how to take the joking from Pietro. Tony was proud of everything Peter did and would try to beef up even the smallest accomplishment of being similar to receiving a Nobel Peace Prize.   
  


Pietro walked to the work station and pointed his nose up. “A mess is what I’d call it.” Being the mischievous little weasel he was, an idea sparked into his head. “You build robots, Peter?”

The teen shrugged, glancing and the robot he’d failed to build about a month ago. “Meh, I guess.”   
  


“Good, Tony, me and Peter challenge you. Since we pretty much have the same name, we’re a team, and since you’re a billionaire genius, you’re on your own.” Pietro earned a confused look from the father and son then sighed. “Me and Peter and building a robot and so do you. We’ll battle the robot and see who wins.”   
  


Peter’s eyes widened as his mind went back to the night before. “You’re sure that’s a good idea?” He muttered. Pietro didn’t even get a chance to speak before Peter interrupted. “Don’t answer that, you thought frisbee destroyer was a good game so I know your answer.”   
  


Pietro laughed a little and grabbed Peter’s shoulders. “It’s fun, you’ll have to try it.” Good thing the stools rolled because Pietro swiftly and quickly pushed Peter to his workstation causing a few blueprints to glide to the floor. ”Now show me your master plan Petey, clocks-a-ticking.”   
  


Peter chewed on his lip. “We should make a layout. What do you want the robot to do? How big or small,” he began tidying up the desk while Pietro was beginning to make a new mess.   
  


“Fire breathing, 15 inch, hot rod red robot,” Pietro scratched at the scruff on his chin in thought. “And a little smiley face.”   
  


Peter laughed until he glanced at Tony already welding his metal together. “Pietro, come on, my dad is almost done.” He sketched out what Pietro had described to his best ability and spread it over the work table. “Thoughts?”   
  


Pietro held it up to the light with a mad grin. “I was joking but it’s great, hey, is there anything you’re not good at?” He teased, setting the paper back down. “So this is how it breathes fire?”   
  


Peter nodded. “And the control will make the lever push down on the fuse and the fire will come out.” He muttered gathering supplies. “Vibranium is the strongest metal but it’s not just lying around,” Peter paused, furrowing his brows. “Maybe it is laying around, this is my Dad’s lab after all, but I don’t think we can use it.”  
  


Pietro ended up goofing off while Peter tried to work on putting the metals and gadgets together before syncing up the robot to the control. 

Tony was watching the two with a grin. He thought of Pietro as sort of a second son and Pietro saw at him like a second father figure. “How much time do you kids need? If not I’m taking a nap.” Now he was just showing off. To be fair it had been about an hour of the other two buildings.

Peter looked up in disbelief. “What? No way, you aren’t done, are you?” He shot Pietro a small look of disapproval.   
  


Tony pulled a piece of cloth off of a box. “Done, Bud.”   
  


Peter blinked and stared at Pietro, “He finished and was the only one working on it. Dude, help me,” he hissed, frantically screwing things together.   
  


Pietro ended up pitching in a little bit of help in the end. Overall, Pete and Pietro’s robot looked more elaborate, it was a sphere with little attachments that looked like arms and moved around by a system of wheels. It had compartments everywhere that could be seen by the different colors of metal. It almost looked like a Rubix cube on wheels with arms.  
  


Tony looked over the competition and grinned. “Now, Pete, I taught you everything you know about building robots so if it doesn’t work don’t be too upset.” He teased, ruffling his son's hair.   
  


Peter smirked, gesturing to Tony’s box. “Your robot is a box, Dad, come on, Pietro and I have got this.”   
  


Pietro nodded and put an arm around Peter’s shoulder. “You tell that old man, Pete.”   
  


Tony mocked an offended look before shaking his head. “Says the one with white hair.”   
  


Pietro stuck out his tongue playfully. “Oh, you’ve had grey hair, you just dye it! Back me up, Peter,” he gently shook Peter’s shoulders to which Peter rolled his eyes.

”Yeah, sure, let’s just see who’s robot is more kick-ass,” the teen muttered, turning their robot on.   
  


The small robot wheeled its way over to Tony’s and a mini flame thrower came out, trying to set the box on fire. The box was unharmed and looked the same as when they started. “Still feeling confident?” Tony asked with a smirk.   
  


Peter furrowed his brows and kept pressing more controls. The small robot body slammed the body, scraped it up, tried to burn it, threw the box, attempted to smash the box, name it, and the robot most likely tried it. Peter’s frustration was growing by the second but he tried to hide it.   
  


Pietro crossed his arms as he watched. “Gimme that, kid. You don’t know what you’re doing.” He reached for the control and tried taking it from Peter. 

“I built it with very little help from you, I’m sure I know what I’m doing.” He tugged the control to his chest and the robot was going in circles.   
  


“Peter, you've barely scratched the thing! Let me try,” this time he tried to take the controller with both hands. 

Peter was stubborn and twisted away from Pietro. “You can try after I’m done.”

Tony watched in amusement before chuckling. “Hey, calm down, Pete, just let him have a turn, yeah?”   
  


The two were yanking the control away from each other causing the robot to speed from one spot to the other then stab air here and throw fire there. At one point Peter had the control and all of the papers he’d had on his desk that were now discarded on the floor caught fire.   
  


As if on cue Steve walked into the lab, not yet noticing the fire. ”Tony, I’ve been calling you,” he really had but the call couldn’t be heard over Pete and Pietro's bickering.   
  


Peter froze and tried to stomp the fire out, surrendering the control to Pietro. 

“Yeah, sorry, Capsicle, be right up, the kids just wanted to play,” Tony said attempting to distract and get rid of Steve as soon as possible.   
  


Steve caught a whiff of burning and glanced to where Peter was trying to put out the fire. He swiftly grabbed the fire extinguisher, pulled Peter back, and sprayed the base, sweeping from left to right. “Tony, weren’t you watching him?” He almost wasn’t even shocked because this was an all too familiar scene. 

Peter went a little red after being tugged away and seeing Pietro snickering. Why did this happen to him? He really felt like a little kid now.  
  


“I mean it if Peter’s going to be in danger down here, I don’t want him anywhere near the lab.” Steve set the extinguisher on the lab table and glanced at the robot Pietro was now controlling. “Robots? Really?” It was clear Steve was unamused.   
  


Tony nodded, “Pete’s a smart kid, he knows the basics, he doesn’t get hurt down here.”

"Exactly why he was seconds away from burning his pants when he was trying to put the fire out,” Steve said with crossed arms.   
  


Tony shrugged again. “But then my beautiful husband showed up to save the day,” he was only trying to fancy Steve to be let off easier.   
  


“Sure. We have guests, be up in 5, okay? And Peter,” Steve glanced almost sadly at his son. “I don’t want you in the lab much, okay? For your own safety.”   
  


Steve returned upstairs and Tony gave a sigh of relief. “Really, Peter, stomping it out? How many times have you put out a fire, hm?” Tony had a small smirk. He was meaning to chide his son to be responsible but it was really more teasing.   
  


Peter broke into a grin and shrugged. “It was stupid but _Pietro_ was the one who started the fire.”   
  


Pietro scoffed and put a hand on his hip. “You clearly had the control, Little Man.”  
  


Tony noticed Peter was about to go off and put a hand up. “Times running out, let’s finish this yeah?” Tony’s robot turned on, yes, it’d been off this whole time, and using a sort of pedals lifted itself off of the ground. 

“You mean to tell me it was off this whole time?” Peter said in disbelief and the two watched it with a dropped jaw.   
  


Tony smirked and nodded as a line opened revealing little circular openings. Several red dots dispersed from the robot then collected onto Peter’s robot. Out of the openings flew what looking like miniature missiles that headed straight for the other robot, incinerating it immediately. Pietro was quick to grab the fire extinguisher and put out the robot which was now simply like a pile of ash.   
  


The other two watched in amazement, jaw dropped. Pietro was still in shock but Peter opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Tony. 

“I told you not to be too upset, Peter. Remember who taught you everything you know.” Tony teased with a smirk.   
  


The two were still in shock and a little mad their hard work was now disintegrated. Just then a voice came over the lab. “Tony, Steve has told me to remind you there are guests. Please do hurry for dinner.” JARVIS said.   
  


Steve glanced at his watch and shook his head. “Seriously, I’m not sure why he isn’t up yet. They were battling robots.” He explained seeming a little exasperated. He couldn’t be blamed either. The stir fry was ready and another minute of the miso soup is on the stove and it would start burning.

Clint shrugged, eyes glued on the TV. “We know,” he waved a hand dismissively. Tony always got his way, even with the Avengers. They didn’t like his plan? He’d make a plan that didn’t involve them. Simple as that.   
  


Natasha and Wanda were too busy having some well-deserved girl time to even notice the absence of the three males. “Wanda, it’s seriously so nice to have another woman around. You get a little tired and fed up after looking after all the boys and being singled out.”

Wanda nodded in agreement. “Remember the good old days? Getting our nails done, going to the spas, and most importantly, kicking ass together.” The two laughed and slowly shook their heads. “Great times, I really miss them.”   
  


Pietro and Peter came up the stairs a little gloomily. They didn’t take Tony ‘cheating’ too well. When Pietro spotted Clint his face immediately lit up and he rushed over to embrace him in a bear hug. “Old man!”   
  


Clint laughed and ruffled Pietro’s hair. “Kid! You’ve grown up, haven’t you?”   
  


Peter sat by Natasha and gave a semi smile at the two women. Natasha rose a brow. “Oh so the twins show up and you’re too cool to hug your Aunt Nat?” She grinned and opened her arms and waited for the teen.   
  


Peter rolled his eyes and stood up trying to hide the smile as he hugged Natasha. “Not as cool as my Aunt ‘Tasha.”   
  


Tony grinned as he walked up the stairs to the scene of the family. Clint and Pietro were now on the floor wrestling and laughing, Steve had joined his son and the ladies; they too were laughing. This is what he wanted. This was his world. For a moment he forgot about everything, about the new iron man suit, about the papers he needed to fill out for SHEILD, about Stark Industries and all of the press surrounding it, everything. It was nice.

Pietro shoved Clint causing him to hit the coffee table, knocking a statue down onto the floor. The loud crash made everyone’s attention snap to the two then the now shattered statue. Natasha was the first to laugh, it was between a nervous laugh because of the price of the small statue–not that it mattered, Tony would replace it easily with something just as expensive, but she also laughed because nothing had changed since the twins had been in the tower. 

“You two are already back at destroying things, huh?” She smirked, shaking her head. “Listen, let’s just not get a repeat of the 12th floor, okay?” 

Pietro watched with wide eyes then stuck his tongue out playfully. “The 12th floor was your fault.” He accused, pointing a finger in Clint’s face. 

The other mocked a shocked expression, getting up to sit on the couch. “Listen here, Roadrunner, that wasn’t my fault. But that,” he waved a hand dismissively at the shards of what used to be a collective piece of crystal. “That was all you. Where’d you get it Tony, the Amazon? A cave in Africa? The Mayan Pyramids?” It was a teasing manner of course. 

Tony let out a sigh. He totally expected that. “Let me think. Pete, was that Paris?” When his son only shrugged he scratched at his beard. “Huh. Steve and I got it when we went to Bora Bora. That’s when Peter stayed with you Clint and your family .”

After the shards were picked up and everyone talked for a while, Tony and Steve were able to herd everyone to the dinner table. The table was set and everyone took their seat while Steve served everyone plates of chicken and steak stir fry. Peter set out little bowls of miso soup and another small bowl of ginger salad. Peter wasn’t too great at cooking, he left that to his parents, but he enjoyed helping set the table or serve. It’s the least he could do in his opinion. 

Dinner was the same as the living room, it was loud, stories were shared, memories were made. Peter felt a little left out due to the fact the stories all revolve around the time he was either just adopted or before then. If not, it was about this mission, that adventure, either way, Peter had been at the tower with a babysitter, usually a young trusted member of SHEILD, or one of the Avengers that had sat the mission out. He didn’t mind listening to the stories, they were intriguing he heard about people’s sides he’d never heard about. 

“Tone’s, Tone’s, remember the party in December?” Clint laughed, leaning back in his chair. Peter thought he’d had too much Sake. 

Tony smiled in amusement at Clint’s laughter. “You’ll have to be more specific, Clint. I’ve had my share in hosting parties.” 

Clint scrunched up his nose, drumming the chopsticks on the table. “Uh, let me see. Peter’s fifteen? Lemme think. It was Peter’s first Christmas in the tower. The party was like the 12th I think. Coulson was watching him that night.” He pointed the chopstick at the teen with a smirk and furrowed brows. “You, mister, scared the hell outta us.” 

Peter made a face of annoyance. “Me? Never.” A handful of times, Peter knew that. “What’d I do that time?” 

Clint rolled his eyes and mocked a gasp. “You escaped from Coulson and we had to stop the party and turn it into a search party. Up until then, it was the best party ever. There was everything and anything a person could imagine. Different chefs ready to make you whatever food you wanted, a bomb DJ, and enough booze to kill a country. Anyway, Pietro found you in the lab, he said, I quote, ‘The little angel looked so sweet, poor little boy crashed in the lab curled up with the red blanket’. Yeah, sweet angel my ass.” Everyone laughed and Clint furrowed his brows. “Funny now but that day? Phew, that’s when Tony got grey hair.” 

Tony gave a look of disapproval. “My sweet angel wasn’t to blame. Coulson was the one who let him out of his sight. Poor, poor,  mischievous little baby.” He teased making Peter go red. Not that Tony really blamed the agent. Peter had said he was going to the bathroom but got side-tracked at some point. It must have been the party lights that caught his attention.

“Yeah, those parties are something else. You haven’t had one in a while, Dad.” And Peter was glad about that. They were loud, messy, and it’s when people would go up to him with the whole cheek pinching, ‘you’re such a big boy’, and ‘handsome young man’. That and the few times he was traumatized by finding people in his room doing the unspeakable. 

Tony had limited the parties. They were expensive and not necessarily essential. He was also tired of people sneaking in. There were a few times the tower had been attacked because of the parties. It made him guilty to endanger everyone especially Peter. 

Clint grinned mischievously. “Tony, you should host a party, I mean a real party. After all, Pietro and Wanda haven’t gotten to attend the last few. It’ll be a party for them, the prodigal children have returned!” 

Tony shook his head. “Maybe a small one. The team only.” The quietness of his voice was odd, he averted his eyes thinking of the last big party that ended in a shit show, to say the least. 

“Oh hush, Clint.” Pietro snapped. “The old man is too old for that. He couldn’t party as hard now. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself.” Pietro was trying to trick him into it. It was pretty clear to everyone at the table. 

Steve kicked Tony under the table. _Don’t do it, I’m warning you_ , he seemed to say. 

Natasha looked away for a moment, scratching her nose. “Here we go.” She muttered. 

Wanda glared at her brother. “Pietro, cut it out. Don’t start.”

But Tony was Tony, he took on any challenge thrown his way. “Who are you calling old man? You think I can’t throw a party?” A collective sigh was heard from most everyone at the table seeing Tony had given in. “I’ll show you a party. The _biggest greatest_ party.”

Steve side-eyed him. “Tony,” he tried to cut in. “Tony.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t want to argue right now, not in front of everyone, not in front of his son. “We’ll see.” He said raising his brows at Tony. 

Tony shook his head. “Steve, we’re having that damn party. I’m paying for it anyway. These punks think I can’t party!” He crossed his arms. “This Friday, put on your best dancing shoes boys.”

Pietro and Clint smirked at each other they got what they wanted. Wanda and Natasha exchanges a look of annoyance, this wasn’t going to end well. Steve looked away, clearly upset. Tony made a decision and whatever he decided was what would happen. He felt that his opinion was mattering less and less to his husband and it was aggravating even though it could’ve been something small. Tony looked at Clint and Pietro with determination, they’d regret saying anything about the party. Tony would prove them wrong, they’d see. Peter frown and sat staring at the melting green tea ice cream in front of him. Whatever had just happened, he wasn’t interested in butting in. All he wanted to do was get his suit on and kick some ass. Overall, Friday couldn’t come sooner. 

**Author's Note:**

> What are you’re thoughts? I’d really appreciate your opinions and/or criticism! If there’s any grammatical errors, feel free to let me know! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
